HOGWARTS AVATAR STYLE
by WaterScorpion-TANGLOVERFOREVER
Summary: The avatar cast go to hogwarts what will happen? Taang Zutara in the beggining TeoXTophI like these two:D rated T.See if you like ATLA and HPLook if I were you I read the 1st chapter, because is the first 5 years in drabbles. REVIEW WSTAANG LOVER XD


Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA and Harry Potter, that belong to their creators.

HOGWARTS AVATAR STYLE

1st Chapter: The first five years

Starting 1st year

The noble room was packed of students between the 12 and the 17 years, these hoped the selection began. But who was really awaiting somebody was a Slytherin, a boy of black hair and amber eyes, he was awaiting the sister, that was a lot similar to him, the only difference was the color of the eyes, her's were of a brilliant green. Meanwhile the students of 1st year already stood in line for the selection. A senior woman, using robes of a blue-sea, she pointed the wand for her throat and when her voice echoed in the living room the presents stayed silent:

- We will give now begin to the selection ceremony! Aang Griffindor.

A boy of dark brown hair and cheerful gray eyes began to walk (I would say to jump) until he arrived to the bank where at seconds the selector hat was. He sat down, not much later the witch put the hat in his head. Later the hat screamed his choice:

- Griffindor!

In the third table a wave of applauses echoed. After forty minutes, just remained a person, a girl:

- Toph Slytherin. - The woman called.

The girl sat down, and the hat selector went post in her head.

Toph's POV.

"Then we already have all the descendants of the founders!" whispered the hat.

"Me, my brother, Twinkletoes (Aang Griffindor) and who more?" I asked in thought, my brother told me that the hat can read my thoughts.

"Sokka Ravenclaw, a true genius! And Katara Hufflepuff a love of person". The hat said, I rolled my eyes.

"Can I go to my house now?"

"Shore."

- Slytherin. - The hat screamed.

I was applauded enthusiastically when I sit in the table after Griffindor, I could not stop repairing that that boy , Aang, didn't stop looking at me with sad gray eyes.

End 1st year

Starting 2nd year

Toph was talking with a boy of dark brown hair and eyes of a dark green, they were walking for the class of potions and in most it was a monologue:

- I am telling you Toph, that boy, the... Which is his name?

- Are you speaking of Twinkletoes? -asked Toph.

- Yes! But that isn't the true name.

- I know, but what you want say, Teo?

- Well, you know that we have all the classes with Griffindor, and that probably that will continue, and well he doesn't remove the eyes of you and th...

- Impedimenta!

Aang fell to the ground as if it was tied by strings:

- Now, Now if it is not the statement! Do you know that the best that you should do is don't spy the conversation of the other ones? Mostly mine with Teo. - Toph said beginning to walk.

- You won't remove the sorcery. - asked Teo, walking side-to-side with her, but looking back where Aang was.

- No, he deserves a lesson.

Aang POV

I WILL TAKE REVENGE! SHE'S A IRRITATING GIRL!

End 2nd year

Starting 3rd year

In the gardens it was to start the class of magic creatures treatment with teacher Hippo:

- Very well class, today we will know a docile creature when respected, but very aggressive when insulted. -Hippo said, throwing a meat piece for a hippogriff that had appeared. -This is Buckbeak, a hippogriff. Who wants to give a turn in him gives a step to front.

All less Toph and Aang, that were distracted, gave a step back:

- Very well, Toph and Aang! - said Hippo, Toph and aang were giving death glances for the friends. -Make permission.

Toph and Aang did what the teacher ordered; little later the hippogriff repeated the movement:

- You can arise! - Hippo said putting Aang in Buckbeak. Toph arose little later:

- If you try to do something, I you will be in an eight! - she threatened.

- Go Buckbeak! - screamed Hippo.

Toph had to catch Aang for not falling, before they elevate to the sky, Every student could see that they are blushing with a strong red color.

End 3rd year

Starting 4th year

- Jet i dead! - Toph screamed crying.

- Toph stay calm! - Aang said hugging her.

- Don't start with things. He is dead and it is everything my fault!

- Toph, no it's not! I was there, I saw what happened, nobody has fault of anything.

- I think it's better I take her to the great room. -Teo said removing Toph of the arms of Aang.

While Giatso (the headmaster of Hogwarts) took Aang for the room, Toph and Teo crossed together the road.

End 4th year

Starting 5th year

In the class of divinatory arts the teacher Wu was in the table of Teo and Toph (Now lovers):

- Sweetie, you can be here after the classes, I need to tell you a thing that I saw in your future.

After the class, when all the students came out:

- Seat.

- What did you see in my future teacher? - asked Toph, she was already habituated to the teacher's forecasts.

- Sweetie, but for the native neighbor you will have an enormous disillusion. But in the same time you will know your true love. And for the end of next year you will begin to date. He is your opposite.

Toph didn't want to believe in that, but no matter how much she tried to remove that of her head, it didn't get. Her heart was to miles per hour.

Toph POV

Will it be that it's him? No, it cannot be... But even so I think that is worthwhile dream.

End 5th year


End file.
